Lo que quiere Quinn
by AVAS98
Summary: Es One-shot Faberry. Soy mala con los resumenes y está vez no se me ocurrió que poner asi que solo digo esto y los invito a leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, espero que les guste y sepan disculpar las faltas de ortografía y demás errores.**

 **Los personajes NO me Pertenecen, son de sus creadores y/o productores/apoderados.**

 **La historia si es mía y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo la disfruté escribir.**

 **Se aceptan criticas constructivas e ideas para una nueva e hipotetica historia.**

* * *

Después de la nueva tanda de insultos te levantas y te vas, sé que desearías que te defendiera, que evitara que los deportistas y las porristas te hirieran con sus palabras, lo sé porque a mí también me gustaría hacerlo.

Yo ya no tengo porque esconder lo que siento, Russel se fue de casa para vivir con su amante y a mi mamá ya le hablé sobre mis sentimientos y me acepta, aunque aún no lo comprende muy bien. También me dejo de importar lo que piensen de mí, la experiencia de ser madre y mi etapa Rock/Punk ayudo mucho a eso, al igual que conocerte mejor.

Aún no te he dicho que te amo, aunque llevamos saliendo 6 meses, pero sé que sabes que mis sentimientos son verdaderos. La verdad es que estoy esperando a la fiesta de graduación (dentro de un mes) o el momento perfecto para decirlo, pero si me lo pidieras en este momento lo gritaría aquí, para que todos lo sepan y no me importaría lo que digan o piensen o como me traten después, solo tenerte junto a mí.

Pero tú no quieres que lo haga y nunca me lo pedirías, quieres ocultarlo para que el no sufra y eso habla muy bien de ti y demuestra que tienes un gran corazón, aún a si eso me duele, pues una parte de mi siente que te avergüenzas, no de que te guste una chica, sino de que esa chica sea yo, otras veces creo que no soy lo suficiente buena para ti y que no te merezco.

Sí, me encantaría correr a buscarte, secar tus lágrimas y abrazarte, pero sé que sería sospechoso, después de todo, nadie creería que Quinn Fabray pondría a prueba su popularidad solo por una amiga, así que otra vez te dejo marchar, porque eso es lo que me pediste, que lo ocultáramos hasta que él te olvidara, pero Finn no está en plan "olvidar a Rachel", más bien está en plan "reconquistar a Rachel" y eso aunque no lo creas me enoja, me preocupa y me hace hervir de celos, ya que yo no puedo ponerle un alto y decirle que estás conmigo, no puedo cantarte canciones en el club Glee, como él lo hace, no puedo defenderte de todos esos descerebrados y no puedo salir a buscarte como él lo está haciendo justo ahora.

Quisiera poder decirte lo mucho que toda esta situación me molesta y me duele, pero no quiero agregarte otro problema, ni parecer débil o posesiva y que me termines dejando o que te des cuenta de que no soy lo que esperabas. Porque en este momento lo que más me aterra es perderte, porque eres una de las pocas cosas que alegra mi vida.

Quisiera decirte, que eres lo único que hace menguar un poco el dolor que estar tan lejos de Beth me produce y que por la noches me duermo llorando por su ausencia, aunque sé que hice lo mejor para ella en ese momento, y que luego en mis sueños nos veo a las tres y a un pequeño bebe castaño, de ojos chocolates y con esos tres lunares (iguales a los tuyos) en su mejilla, formando una familia, viviendo en una casa grande, pero como ya dije no quiero preocuparte o asustarte con mis sueños de adolescente.

Hay tantas cosas que querría, como por ejemplo besarte o tomar tu mano en cualquier lugar de esta ciudad, ver a Beth, que mi padre no fuera una mierda o que mi hermana mayor se diera cuenta que en casa la necesitamos, que nuestra madre existe y que sigue siendo su madre o que este mundo de porquería no fuera así. Pero soy Quinn Fabray y nunca pasa lo que quiero.

En fin, creo que ya paso el tiempo necesario para que no sospechen, así que te voy a buscar. Santana me pregunto dónde iba, pero no le respondo, solo corro hacia el baño que es donde mi diva va a veces, pero no está ahí, por lo que voy a el auditorio, después de todo ese es su lugar seguro, sobre un escenario como la estrella que es. Al llegar me encuentro con una imagen que me parte el corazón, tú estás sentada al piano con tus manos a ambos lados del banco y Finn está inclinado hacia ti con sus labios pegados a los tuyos. Quedo en shock por unos segundos, sin moverme y viendo la maldita escena. No es hasta que se me escapa un sollozo y tú lo separas, volteas hacia donde estoy (seguro lo escuchaste, por la resonancia del auditorio) y dices mi nombre, que reacciono. Me doy vuelta y me voy, mientras se me caen las lágrimas.

Corro, corro hasta que mis piernas no pueden más, corro hasta que mis pulmones queman por la falta de aire. Cuando por fin puedo respirar y ver donde estoy, me doy cuenta que estoy en nuestro parque, por lo que camino hasta sentarme bajo aquel árbol apartado, donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, lugar de grandes conversaciones y que nos ha visto, tener nuestras citas y crecer como pareja.

Mi celular suena y al verlo tiene 25 llamada perdida de Rachel, pero aun así no le devuelvo la llamada, no quiero oírla, no aun, por lo que apago mi celular. Luego de lo que pudieron ser horas o minutos, me levanto del suelo, en el que en algún momento me había sentado y camino hasta casa. Al llegar lo único que quiero es ir a mi habitación, pero lo que obtengo es un abrazo y una revisión exhaustiva de mi cuerpo, para luego decir que pensó que me había pasado algo, que Rachel vino llorando preguntando por m, diciéndole que habíamos discutido y que yo no le atendía el celular, que espero una hora para luego salir a buscarme, y que ella se quedó intentando llamarme asustada, pensando que me había pasado algo o que había hecho una locura.

Seguramente si alguien la escuchara pensaría que exagera, pero tiene un motivo para tener toda esa preocupación y es que luego del tener a Beth, tuve una fuerte depresión post-parto y la tristeza por no tenerla conmigo, más la forma en que me veían y me trataban las personas, generó que cometiera el error de tomarme un tarro de tranquilizantes de mi madre, junto con una botella de wiski, lo que terminó conmigo en emergencias necesitando un lavado de estómago urgente. Así que es entendible su estado.

Le pido disculpas a mi mamá y le digo que estaba en el parque, ella me preguntó sobre la pelea con Rachel y le digo que no hubo tal, sino que la vi besando al idiota de Finn, para luego irme a mi cuarto si dejarla decir nada. Cierro la puerta y me tiro en la cama e inmediatamente empiezan a caer las lágrimas y a reproducirse la imagen de ese beso una y otra vez.

No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero me despierto al sentir que alguien acaricia mi cara y por el olor a chocolate y el cosquilleo que produce en mi piel el tacto de sus manos ya se quién es.

 **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dejó entrar?** – pregunto alejándome de ella, pero aún sin abrir los ojos.

 **Vine hablar contigo Quinn, a explicarte lo que viste, y fue tu madre la que me dejo pasar, claro luego de explicarle todo** **y prometer no volver a lastimarte** – responde moviéndose incomoda en la cama.

 **Sé lo que vi Rachel y me hirió en el alma, me quebró el corazón. Fui a buscarte para consolarte el dolor que te produjeron las palabras de todos esos descerebrados, porque sé que te lastiman y terminé más rota, mas lastimada y más dolida que tu** – mis lagrimas ya no paran de caer

 **Hui de todas esas burlas, me fui al auditorio y ahí me puse a llorar esperando que vinieras a curar mi dolor, sentí pasos y pensé que eras tú, pero era Finn. Él intento levantarme el ánimo, pero yo solo te quería a ti. Él hablaba y yo pensaba en cuando llegarías, no se cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando quise ver tenía sus labios pegados a los míos y quede hecha piedra, no me podía mover, no entendí por un momento lo que sucedía, quedé en shock, hasta que escuche un sollozo, lo aparté de mí y mire en la dirección de origen y ahí estabas, vi tus lágrimas, vi el dolor en tus ojos y dije tu nombre, iba a salir en ese mismo momento tras de ti, pero Finn me agarro el brazo, le dije que nunca lo volviera a hacer, que nosotros ya no estábamos juntos, el intento hablar, pero hice que me soltara y corrí tras de ti, te busque en el baño, en las gradas, fui a tu casa, y luego recorrí los alrededores, pero no te encontré, mientras intentaba llamarte, pero no atendías, luego daba apagado, busque en lo de Santana, Brittany e incluso en la de Puck, pero no te encontré, fui hasta casa por si me habías ido a buscar, pero tampoco pasaste por ahí, así que volví, el resto ya lo sabes**. – dice todo de corrido, casi sin respirar y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. – **No te quería herir, yo ya no siento nada más que un cariño fraternal por Finn. Te quiero, incluso puedo decir sin mentir que te amo, Lucy.**

 **Esto ya no puede seguir así Rachel** – digo

 **¿Qué quieres decir Quinn? ¿Me estás dejando? – pregunta asustada y se empiezan a escuchar sus sollozos, mientras se intenta acercar a mí, lo que le permito hacer.**

 **No, quiero dejarte, pero las cosas tienen que cambiar a partir de hoy. Ya no quiero oír insultos hacia ti, no lo puedo permitir, como tampoco puedo dejar que Finn o cualquier otro te intente conquistar sin saber que estás conmigo y ya no quiero seguir escondiéndome. Porque si hoy me destrozaste, pero también me duele tener que escondernos, como si te avergonzaras de mi Rachel o que yo no fuera suficiente buena para luchar y presentarme como tu novia. Nos escondemos porque no quieres lastimarlo, pero al hacerlo me lastimas a mi Rach y siento que siempre lo pones por delante de mí.** – digo luego de pararme y empezar a caminar nerviosamente por el cuarto, mientras más lagrimas caen de mis ojos y muevo histéricamente mis manos. Me detengo y la miro directamente a los ojos- **¿Te avergüenzas? ¿No soy lo suficiente para ti? Dime. Porque sé que él te defendía mientras yo te lastimaba, sé que él era el príncipe valiente que defendía a la damisela mientras yo era la bruja malvada, una maldita perra, pero me arrepentí y he estado intentando compensarte todo lo malo que te hice, a ti y a los demás, he cambiado, de verdad, como también es cierto, aunque no te lo dije aún que te amo, con todo mi puto corazón.** – Termino de sacar lo que me molestaba, lo que me lastimaba y le confesé que la amaba, como ella lo hiso antes. Luego caigo en el Puff que hay alado de mi cama.

 **No me avergüenzo de ti, eres lo que siempre soñé, lo mejor que me pasó. Soy yo la que siente que no te merece y nunca, NUNCA, pondría a nadie por encima de ti de nuestra relación, ni siquiera Brodway y no quería que sintieras que lo hacía, y discúlpame por eso, pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste todo lo que sentías Quinn? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaba haciendo daño? – dice luego de levantarse de la cama y arrodillarse delante de mí, conectando nuestras miradas.**

 **No quería preocuparte, además no pensé que fuera a durar tanto, o doler como lo hace y cada vez que me desesperaba me decía que ya iba a terminar. También soy una Fabray y nos educaron para no demostrar debilidades, como los celos y a cuidar nuestra imagen y orgullo**. – Le digo bajando la mirada – **Me olvide que lo que deseo y quiero que pace casi nunca sucede.**

 **Pues entonces eso va a cambiar. A partir de hoy tú vas a hablar de sentimientos, sin miedos, no me vas a perder.** – Me dice averiguando mi mayor miedo y levantando mi cabeza para conectar nuestras miradas. – **Y mañana todo Mckinley va a saber que Rachel Berry es la orgullosa novia de Quinn Fabray y que está locamente enamorada de ella. Porque desde ahora Quinn Fabray va a tener muchas de las cosas que quiere y desea, sobre todo si está en mi poder dárselo o cumplírselo.** – termina regalándome una sonrisa enorme y acariciando mi rostro.

 **Pues Quinn Fabray desea un beso de Rachel Berry** – le digo para aclararle que le creo, que tengo esperanza y que está todo bien entre nosotros.

 **Deseo concedido.** – dice para luego unir nuestros labios, en un dulce y delicado beso, que lleva el amor impregnado en él **. – Te amo mi Lucy.**

 **Y yo a ti mi estrella.** – respondió para luego volver a unir sus labios.

* * *

El día siguiente todos los alumnos del McKinley se sorprendieron al ver llegar a la capitana de las Porristas, "dueña" del lugar, la chica más hermosa y popular de todo McKinley, de la mano de la capitana del club Glee, marginada, diva egocéntrica y la más perdedora, hasta ahora, del lugar. Para luego verlas despedirse con un beso y tomar el camino a sus respectivos casilleros.

Y ese día no importo ni el escándalo/drama que armo Finn, ni los cuchicheos de su alrededor, no importo nada, porque Quinn por fin pudo implantar la prohibición de atacar a su diva o a cualquier otro chico del club Glee, por fin podía tomar la mano o besar a la castaña cuando quisiera o quedarse mirándola embobada o defenderla.

Porque por fin Quinn Fabray tenía lo que quería o iba en camino a conseguir tenerlo.


	2. Chapter 2 Punto de Vista de Rachel

**NI la serie, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Espero disfruten la historia y sepan disculpar los errores.**

 **Esta es la historia desde el pundo de vista de Rachel.**

* * *

Sé que algo te preocupa o que te molesta, lo sé porque tus hermosos ojos no brillan completamente, hay una pequeña sombra que los empaña, pero me sonríes y me dices que todo está bien siempre que te pregunto. Me costó mucho darme cuenta de esa parte nostálgica, opaca en tu mirada, quizás esa tardanza fue porque me suelo concentrar más en mí misma que en los demás, pero a ti te amo demasiado como para concentrarme totalmente en mí y olvidarme de mi novia. Porque si la chica que está sentada enfrente de mí y entre Santana y Puck es mi chica, si tú la gran Quinn Fabray eres mi novia.

En este momento estamos en el comedor, en la mesa del club Glee (es la mesa donde siempre nos sentamos con los chicos del coro), nuestros pies juegan bajo la mesa, buscando tener un contacto mínimo, aunque sea porque no podemos hacer otra cosa, no nos pueden ver así y para sorpresa de todos fui yo la que exigí tener nuestra relación en secreto acá en el McKinley. Yo no me avergüenzo de salir con una chica, ni tampoco de que esa chica seas tú, lo que pasa es que no quiero lastimar los sentimientos de Finn que me ha defendido, cuidado y además es un buen chico, sin olvidar que aún sigue enamorado de mí, así que te pedí que lo dejáramos entre nosotras hasta que el me supere o que nos graduemos y tu aceptaste, pero las cosas todavía no han mejorado, ya que el chico sigue intentando conquistarme. El problema es que, aunque lo quiero, es un cariño fraternal, además estoy enamorada de ti, aun no te lo he dicho, pero te amo.

Estoy planeando una cita para confesártelo y es que quiero que sea inolvidable, como también quiero que lo sea nuestra primera vez, porque aunque llevamos 6 meses saliendo aún no hemos llegado a ese punto de la relación, pero yo estoy lista y de verdad quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, en tu caso no va a ser la primera vez, pero es como si lo fuera, no solo porque es con una chica, sino también porque la única vez que intimaste con alguien estabas borracha, por lo que no lo disfrutaste mucho y por lo que me dijiste tampoco recuerdas mucho. Así que nuestra primera vez tiene que ser mágica y memorable para que no se nos olvide nunca.

Vuelvo de mis pensamientos cuando veo que haces una mueca de molestia que borras lo antes posible y es ahí cuando los escucho, están burlándose de nosotros, pero sobre todo de mí. Aguanto, respiro e intento que las palabras no me afecten, pero esos deportistas y porristas descerebrados saben muy bien como dañarme por lo que sin poder soportarlo más me levanto y salgo corriendo, iría a llorar al baño, pero en el receso siempre hay alguien así que voy al auditorio. Al llegar subo al escenario y me siento al piano e inmediatamente comienzo a tocar Rise de Katy Perry, la verdad no soy una gran fan, pero los otros días escuche esta canción en la radio, cuando íbamos en tu auto y me encanto, así que ahora es momento de sacar todos esos malos sentimiento.

Termino la canción y seco las lágrimas que me quedan y es ahí cuando siento una mano en mi hombro, ni siquiera vi quien era, solo supuse que eras tú, que venias por mí, a cuidarme como lo has hecho desde que nos volvimos amiga, pero al chocar con el cuerpo y escuchar el shh, me doy cuenta que no eres tú, es el, es Finn.

El intenta consolarme, pero yo lo único que necesito son tus brazos, porque en ellos me siento segura, como cuando vimos aquella película de terror en tu casa y me protegiste de las imágenes horrorosas que ahí se veían, lo que más me gustó, fue el hecho de que, aunque tuvieras miedo también intentabas que no se te notara, solo para concentrarte en mí y para que yo no me preocupara. También quisiera tus besos que me hacen ver el universo y me hacen olvidar todo, pero en su lugar tengo un monologo de Finn, y luego siento su mano en mi rostro e inmediatamente después sus labios en los míos, y yo quedo en shock, me paralizo y no sé qué hacer, no al menos, hasta que escucho, un suspiro/sollozo y luego mi nombre pronunciado por esa voz y de esa forma que la reconocería en cualquier parte.

Lo separo de mí y mi corazón me guía directo hacia ti, pero lo que mis ojos ven me mata. Estas llorando, llorando por mi culpa, te herí, te lastimé, te traicioné y todo eso sin pretenderlo.

Yo sigo petrificada en el escenario, pero en cuanto te veo salir corriendo, reacciono e intento ir tras de ti, pero Finn no me deja, pues toma mi brazo y me jala haciéndome girar hacia el- deja la quieta, ya sabes cómo es – me dice y tiene razón, te conozco, sé que eres tierna, amable, cariñosa, comprensiva y a veces eres insegura y tienes miedo de no ser lo suficiente, aunque no lo demuestres. Además de que sé que la razón para que fueras tan "perra" es porque ya no querías que nadie te lastimara y por eso no dejabas entrar a nadie en ese muro y esa mascara que creaste, pero yo vi más lejos de la máscara y cruce el muro, y ahora te lastime. Acabo de demostrarte que estabas bien al protegerte. Y es porque te conozco y el no, que le doy una mirada asesina, me suelto de su agarre, le digo que nunca vuelva a hacer eso, que nosotros ya no estamos juntos y corro a buscarte.

Me dirijo al baño, a las gradas y a todos los lugares posibles del colegio, pero no te encuentro, por lo que me dirijo al estacionamiento, subo a mi auto, para manejar por los alrededores en tu búsqueda, pero tampoco te logro ver, así que esta vez me dirijo a tu casa. Al llegar me dirijo directamente a golpear la puerta y un ratito después tu mamá, abre. Le pregunto por ti y me dice que no estás, le pregunto si le dijiste que dijera eso, pero me dice que no y le creo, me invita a pasar y esperarte, lo que acepto, y luego me pregunta que paso y yo simplemente le digo que discutimos. Pero el tiempo pasa y tu no regresas y me entro a desesperar, por lo que le digo a tu madre que voy a buscar te en lo de Santana y en algún otro lado, además le pido que si vuelves a casa me avise.

En el camino a lo de la familia López, no hago más que seguir pensando en donde podrías estar, como estarás, si me perdonaras y todo eso solo logra ponerme aún más nerviosa. Al llegar hago las mismas preguntas, recibo las mismas repuestas y respondo las mismas cosas, excepto que esta vez ni me invitaron a esperar, ni yo iba a aceptar, además claro está que el trato fue menos amable, por decirlo de forma delicada y por las cosas que me pregunto y la forma que me miro, sé que sospecha de lo nuestro, pero no me detengo a pensar mucho en eso.

Al volver a mi auto las lágrimas vuelven a caer por mi rostro y ya no sé qué hacer, todo este rato he intentado llamarte y te he enviado mensajes, pero no has contestado y ya me he quedado sin ideas. Desde que te vi salir corriendo mi cabeza no ha sido la más clara y no he logrado despejarme para pensar correctamente, estoy preocupada y aterrada, y te quiero a mi lado, explicarte todo y que entiendas que fue el quien me beso, que yo lo único que quería que fueras tuya la que me consolara, en ese momento y para el resto de mi vida.

Pongo el auto en marcha en camino hacia casa, pero cambio de opinión y voy a lo de Brittany, pero ella no sabe nada, luego voy a lo de Puck, pero él tampoco me sirve de ayuda así que me quedo definitivamente sin ideas, por lo que voy a casa teniendo la esperanza que me hallas ido a buscar, de que estés ahí para aclarar las cosas o para gritarme, lo que sea con tal de verte y tener la mínima posibilidad de explicarte todo, pero al llegar no estas y yo me deshago en lágrimas en la sala, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando en el suelo, recordando cada momento que hemos vivido y soñando con lo que nos queda aún por vivir.

No te lo había dicho, pero incluso he estado pensando en buscar otra universidad que esté más cerca de ti, porque no sé si puedo vivir lejos de donde tu estés, pero eso no va a importar si no logro que me escuches, que me entiendas y me perdones, porque quiero una vida a tu lado y formar en algún momento una familia y envejecer juntas. Porque si, sueño todo eso, nos veo en una casa con jardín, con niños corriendo a nuestro alrededor, a veces estos se parecen a ti, otras a mí, pero siempre nos sueño enamoradas y felices, incluso me he imaginado a Beth, con nosotras y los demás, siendo una gran y hermosa familia. Pero el tonto de Finn lo arruino con su beso y yo por dejar que me besara, por no ver sus intenciones antes y detenerlo, por quedar en shock y no apartarlo, por herirte.

Mi papi Leroy es quien me vuelve a la realdad cuando toca mi cara para limpiar mis lágrimas, creo que he estado varias horas aquí. Me levanta y me pregunta que paso, si estoy bien, si tú me lastimaste o me hiciste algo y con eso ultimo vuelvo a llorar, porque no, no fuiste tú, tú has sido la mejor novia que podría existir y me haces muy feliz, y se lo digo a él, como también le digo que fui yo quien te lastimo, para luego contarle todo lo que paso con lujo de detalles y decirle que te he perdido. Pero él me dice que no, que hable contigo y te explique, que vaya en tu encuentro y es lo que voy a hacer, pero papi me detiene y me dice que él me lleva que así no puedo manejar.

Nos subimos al auto y yo pierdo la mirada en la ciudad, te busco en las calles, pero no te veo. Al llegar a tu casa y golpear la puerta, tu madre abre y esta vez no me ve con buena cara, lo que me hace pensar que ya sabe lo que paso, y me lo confirma cuando me dice que ya llegaste, que estás en tu cuarto, le pregunto si puedo pasar, pero me dice que no cree que sea la mejor idea, le pido por favor me deje pasar, le digo que te tengo que explicar que lo que viste no es lo que crees, que yo nunca te engañaría. Me dice que le explique qué pasó; y así como lo hice con mi papi, le dije todo, y le volví a pedir que me dejara hablar contigo y esta vez sí me deja.

Subo corriendo a tu cuarto y allí estas, en tu cama durmiendo y al acercarme veo, que tienes los ojos y la nariz roja y rastro de las lágrimas que corrieron por tu cara antes. Me parte el alma verte así y saber que yo fui la que te causo ese dolor. Acaricio tu mejilla suavemente veo cómo te mueves y tratas de alejarte para seguir durmiendo, lo sigo haciendo hasta que te alejas definitivamente de mí y me preguntas que hago ahí y quien me dejo entrar. El que te apartaras me dolió, pero intento no demostrarlo y te respondo.

 **Vine hablar contigo Quinn, a explicarte lo que viste, y fue tu madre la que me dejo pasar, claro luego de explicarle todo** **y prometer no volver a lastimarte** – respondo mientras me muevo incomoda en la cama.

 **Sé lo que vi Rachel y me hirió en el alma, me quebró el corazón. Fui a buscarte para consolarte el dolor que te produjeron las palabras de todos esos descerebrados, porque sé que te lastiman y terminé más rota, mas lastimada y más dolida que tu** – veo sus lágrimas caer y siento como si mi corazón estuviera siendo estrujado poco a poco.

 **Hui de todas esas burlas, me fui al auditorio y ahí me puse a llorar esperando que vinieras a curar mi dolor, sentí pasos y pensé que eras tú, pero era Finn. Él intento levantarme el ánimo, pero yo solo te quería a ti. Él hablaba y yo pensaba en cuando llegarías, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando quise ver tenía sus labios pegados a los míos y quede hecha piedra, no me podía mover, no entendí por un momento lo que sucedía, quedé en shock, hasta que escuche un sollozo, lo aparté de mí y mire en la dirección de origen y ahí estabas, vi tus lágrimas, vi el dolor en tus ojos y dije tu nombre, iba a salir en ese mismo momento tras de ti, pero Finn me agarro el brazo, le dije que nunca lo volviera a hacer, que nosotros ya no estábamos juntos, el intento hablar, pero hice que me soltara y corrí tras de ti, te busque en el baño, en las gradas, fui a tu casa, y luego recorrí los alrededores, pero no te encontré, mientras intentaba llamarte, pero no atendías, luego daba apagado, busque en lo de Santana, Brittany e incluso en la de Puck, pero no te encontré, fui hasta casa por si me habías ido a buscar, pero tampoco pasaste por ahí, así que volví, el resto ya lo sabes**. – digo todo de corrido, casi sin respirar y con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, porque, aunque sé que no me quiere escuchar, se lo tenía que explicar. – **No te quería herir, yo ya no siento nada más que un cariño fraternal por Finn. Te quiero, incluso puedo decir sin mentir que te amo, Lucy. –** Termino diciendo, porque es lo único que importa, la única verdad que deseo que crea y comprenda.

 **Esto ya no puede seguir así Rachel** – dice y mi corazón se parte en mil quinientos pedacitos.

 **¿Qué quieres decir Quinn? ¿Me estás dejando? –** pregunto asustada y empiezo a sollozar, mientras intento acercarme a ella, lo que me permite hacer.

 **No, quiero dejarte, pero las cosas tienen que cambiar a partir de hoy. Ya no quiero oír insultos hacia ti, no lo puedo permitir, como tampoco puedo dejar que Finn o cualquier otro te intente conquistar sin saber que estás conmigo y ya no quiero seguir escondiéndome. Porque si hoy me destrozaste, pero también me duele tener que escondernos, como si te avergonzaras de mi Rachel o que yo no fuera suficiente buena para luchar y presentarme como tu novia. Nos escondemos porque no quieres lastimarlo, pero al hacerlo me lastimas a mi Rach y siento que siempre lo pones por delante de mí.** – dice luego de pararse y empezar a caminar nerviosamente por el cuarto, mientras más lagrimas caen de sus ojos y mueve histéricamente sus manos.

Escuchar sus palabras me parte el alma y me duele mucho, porque no puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta como la lastimaba, como la hacía sentir con mis acciones y sobre todo de hacer que ella se sintiera menos que Finn o que cualquier otra cosa, porque no lo es para nada y que lo crea es lo peor.

Se detiene y me mira directamente a los ojos, para luego continuar hablando: - **¿Te avergüenzas? ¿No soy lo suficiente para ti? Dime. Porque sé que él te defendía mientras yo te lastimaba, sé que él era el príncipe valiente que defendía a la damisela mientras yo era la bruja malvada, una maldita perra, pero me arrepentí y he estado intentando compensarte todo lo malo que te hice, a ti y a los demás, he cambiado, de verdad, como también es cierto, aunque no te lo dije aún que te amo, con todo mi puto corazón.** – Termino y luego cae en el Puff que hay alado de su cama, mientras yo no puedo ser capaz de otra cosa que no sea odiarme, porque, aunque me encanto que me dijera "te amo", odio sus dudas, odio haberla herido, me odio.

 **No me avergüenzo de ti, eres lo que siempre soñé, lo mejor que me pasó. Soy yo la que siente que no te merece y nunca, NUNCA, pondría a nadie por encima de ti de nuestra relación, ni siquiera Brodway y no quería que sintieras que lo hacía, y discúlpame por eso, pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste todo lo que sentías Quinn? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaba haciendo daño? –** digo luego de levantarme de la cama y arrodillarme delante de ella, conectando nuestras miradas.

 **No quería preocuparte, además no pensé que fuera a durar tanto, o doler como lo hace y cada vez que me desesperaba me decía que ya iba a terminar. También soy una Fabray y nos educaron para no demostrar debilidades, como los celos y a cuidar nuestra imagen y orgullo**. – Me responde bajando la mirada – **Me olvide que lo que deseo y quiero que pace casi nunca sucede.**

 **Pues entonces eso va a cambiar. A partir de hoy tú vas a hablar de sentimientos, sin miedos, no me vas a perder.** – Le digo luego de levantar su cabeza para volver a conectar nuestras miradas. – **Y mañana todo Mckinley va a saber que Rachel Berry es la orgullosa novia de Quinn Fabray y que está locamente enamorada de ella. Porque desde ahora Quinn Fabray va a tener muchas de las cosas que quiere y desea, sobre todo si está en mi poder dárselo o cumplírselo.** –Dictamino, porque no importa Finn, no importan las bulas o lo que piensen, siempre y cuando Quinn esté conmigo, seré feliz y ella será mi prioridad, al igual que su felicidad y cumplir cada uno de sus deseos.

 **Pues Quinn Fabray desea un beso de Rachel Berry** – me dice y sé que eso quiere decir que ahora todo está bien.

 **Deseo concedido.** – digo para luego unir nuestros labios, en un dulce y delicado beso, que lleva el amor impregnado en él **. – Te amo mi Lucy.**

 **Y yo a ti mi estrella.** – responde para luego volver a unir nuestros labios.

* * *

 **Hola! espero y disfrutaran leer.**

 **Quiero decirles que me cuesta mucho escribir historias largas y más si son segundas partes, pues me parece que pierden el brillo o no son lo suficientemente buenas, ese es uno de los motivos de la demora de esta segunda parte y otro motivo es que no pensaba hacerle segunda parte.**

 **También quiero decicarle este capítulo a PKN150 quien me pidio que lo hicera y a quien le agradezco su comentario.**

 **Espero sus Comentaro¡os, sludos.**


End file.
